


Fire and Rain

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of some chansoo, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unrequited Love, probably some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol is extremely reluctant about having a new lead singer in their band because he can’t seem to let anyone replace that position which has more to do with his feelings than the music but he finally agrees on Baekhyun who seems to be nothing like how a rock vocalist should be.ROCK BAND AU





	1. Don’t Let It Break Your Heart

“Soo is here” hearing the door click open Chanyeol announces looking up from his bass. 

“You were supposed to be here at 6” Chanyeol whines glancing at his wrist watch, he isn’t angry because Kyungsoo is known for being the most punctual one among all of them. 

“I know, I just got a little delayed” Kyungsoo replies in his usual flat tone fidgeting with his fingers. 

“You are an hour late not little” Chanyeol shakes his head with a chuckle, “Its okay let’s start the rehearsal now that you are here or Dae might miss his date that he has managed to get after eons” 

To which Jongdae mouths a ‘Fuck You’ to other’s laughing. Riling him up is one of their favourite pass time. 

Everyone already in their respective position starts setting up their instruments for the practice. 

“Soo why are you still fossilised to the ground?”Chanyeol grins while tuning his cherry red Ibanez, finally taking notice of Kyungsoo still waiting near the door.

”We are already kinda running late” Sehun mumbles tapping his foot impatiently. He can’t wait to wrap up the rehearsal and go back to his apartment and sleep. All the alcohol from last night is weighing down on him. 

Kyungsoo just stares at them with a very unsure gait without even making an effort to remove his jacket or move an inch.

“I have to say something” Kyungsoo’s voice falters slightly, eyes rapidly blinking behind the thick frame of his glasses. 

“Can’t you just wait till the rehearsal finishes?” Jongdae asks in an agitated tone. 

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip “No I can’t” then he pauses looking up “I am quitting...I am quitting the band” 

And that’s enough to draw everyone’s undivided attention towards him, the drumstick suddenly slips out of Sehun’s fingers and hits the cymbal with a loud clang dropping to the floor breaking the dead silence in the room. 

“If this your idea of a prank because it’s not funny—“ Chanyeol replies with a forced smile because from Kyungsoo’s face it’s so clear this isn’t a joke, and he has known him long enough to know that he never been the one to make jokes. 

“I wish it was, but I am leaving” Kyungsoo pushes his glass up his nose nervously, “I am sorry” he adds the words under his breath. 

Chanyeol’s heart drops instantly and he really wants to believe that the sorry is genuine and knowing the other for the past five years he is sure that Kyungsoo really means it but sadly an apology won’t fix anything.

“Why?” Chanyeol asks unslinging his guitar placing it back on the case,not that they can rehearse anymore. 

“I have signed a record deal with a company” Kyungsoo drawls out in a monotone but his expression turns into somewhere between sad and embarrassed. 

“You are going solo?” Minseok counters in,his eyes widening in surprise.

To which the lead singer dosent say anything but lets his silence answer the question.

“Wow” Chanyeol makes a slow clap smiling bitterly, “What happened to our always and forever huh” his tone lacks the bite and it sounds more remorseful. 

As cliched as it sounds they both started four years ago as a garage band with big dreams to play in front of large audiences, from handing out flyers to people on street, performing in local bars to having their own concert they came a long way and now all the promises 

“I wanted to tell you guys before but nothing was really fixed it was all just talks I wasn’t even sure things will workout” Kyungsoo rambles on, It is probably the first time that he seems so uncomfortable and unsure. 

“You definitely have a shit timing we have a gig in three weeks, where do you expect us to find a substitute?” Jongdae snaps, he has never had the ability to stay calm anyway. 

“Wait, you won’t leave before that would you?” Chanyeol demands his eyes desperately searching for Kyungsoo’s, waiting. 

“I am sorry, there is a clause that I can’t be a part of this or any band anymore since I have already signed the contract” Kyungsoo answers looking genuinely apologetic. 

“How can you fuck us over like this dude?” Jongdae spits out angrily as he stands up pushing his keyboard bench with too much force that it screeches loudly against the floor.

Chanyeol raises his shaky finger to stop Jongdae from throwing anymore tantrums. His head is staring to hurt from all the yelling. 

Sighing he continues, “I am happy for you Soo, I really am...I know you were never really content with this band you always wanted more” somehow Kyungsoo’s aspirations had exceeded their dreams but he had never expected him to leave. 

“It’s not like that, one of my friend sent my demo to the company...we weren’t even serious it was just a trial I was sure they wouldn’t even listen but i got in. I love our band...it was got nothing to do with me leaving” Kyungsoo confesses in a low voice. 

“You love our band so much that you decided to just drop the bomb on us and now you are playing the victim...great just great” Jongdae hisses. 

“Fighting right now won’t actually solve anything” Sehun interjects rubbing his forehead tiredly. 

“Yah having a lead singer would” Minseok replies distractedly eyes darting over everyone. 

“I know you guys probably really hate me right now and think I don’t care about our band” Kyungsoo speaks up after sometime clearing his throat, “I wouldn’t have left without someone to fill the position...there is someone who can—“

“Who can what huh?” Chanyeol quickly cuts him off in annoyance “You think our fans who have already paid for the concert tickets would appreciate a new singer?”

“It’s better than nothing right?” Sehun argues as he walks towards the others leaving his drum set. 

“He is really good, i have known him since college he won’t let you guys down I promise” Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol hopefully. 

Chanyeol lets out a dead laugh, “Sorry If I am finding a little difficulty to believe any of your promises right now”

Kyungsoo purses his lips in a thin line as he looks away. 

“Hey it wouldn’t hurt to at least hear him once” Minseok reasons seeing the tension among everyone. 

 

“Yah whatever just send the guy in, we can’t perform without a lead singer, maybe not for you but this concert means a lot to us” Jongdae crosses his arms over his chest. 

“No I can’t...I can’t have someone new” Chanyeol denies shaking his head.

“Soo can you send him tomorrow we can see how it goes...if we don’t like we can always look for someone else” Minseok suggests running a hand through his electric blue hair. 

“We only have two weeks for fuck sake, I can’t have the sound of our band change completely” Chanyeol raises his voice frustratedly. 

“Okay then what else do you suggest Chanyeol?” Sehun urges, being the youngest among everyone he has always been an escapist letting others take care of things but right now seeing how their band is falling apart he can’t help but feel worried. 

“I..I don’t know” Chanyeol stutters looking dejected. 

“Sorry but Kyungsoo’s option sounds more effective than yours” Minseok shrugs staring at Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo gives a small smile to the guitarist, “I know it doesn’t matter now but I wouldn’t just let anyone be a part of this band, Baekhyun is my friend and I swear he won’t disappoint”

Jongdae scoffs “Yah I am pretty sure he will be less of an asshole than you...anyway call me when you guys come down to a reasonable decision, i can’t stand this drama anymore I am out” saying he storms out of the room without sparing a single glance to anyone.

 

“He didn’t mean that you know” Sehun murmurs patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder gently.

“No I hope he did, I definitely deserve it” Kyungsoo whispers. 

“You were supposed to perform with us not some random guy, for the last month we have been talking about this show...how can you leave us like this?” Chanyeol demands stepping towards the singer. More like leave  _him_  but he doesn’t say it. 

“Chanyeol I am really—“

“I don’t want to listen to your vacant apologies...I get it you are really fucking sorry and that you had no other choice, what I just don’t get it is how you didn’t bother to tell us once before you took this huge decision. Didn’t I deserve to know at least after everything...” he can feel all his words jumbling up inside his throat. 

Chanyeol watches how with each words that tumble out of his mouth breaks him, Kyungsoo remains quite biting down on his lip to keep his composure. 

“Anyway good luck with your record deal..I wish you the best, goodbye” He walks out of the room, he feels like he is stuck under water, everything feels slow and warbled.  

Chanyeol looks upward at the clusters of stars decorating the evening sky, the chill of the wind is forming goosebumps on the bare skin of his arm. He wants to go back and apologise for the harsh words that he never thought he’d say to him. The sight of the hurt painted on Kyungsoo’s face makes his stomach twist. 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks softly placing a hand on the small of his back breaking his train of thoughts. 

Chanyeol knows Sehun is asking not only because they don’t have a lead singer, even though Chanyeol believes he has been able to hide his feelings all this while quite well, but all it took was one night with too many glasses of whiskey and pent up emotions he rambled how he had always felt for the lead singer to Sehun.

It was easier to reveal it to the youngest then actually confessing to Kyungsoo,scared that it will ruin their close friendship if the other didn’t feel the same way.

Chanyeol had never gotten around to gather enough courage to say it and now he had completely lost his chance and also he had lost the person along with it. All it took a few words to break their relationship...he wonders if Kyungsoo ever considered him even a part of his life. 

“Ask me this a few days latter, right now I don’t think I can answer” Chanyeol replies gazing at the flashing lights of the busy street on the opposite side which start to get a little blurry in his vision. 

Sehun doesn’t say anything he just waits beside him silently, Chanyeol feels thankful for the company and also the fact that Sehun inspite of his worry neither pries nor tries to shower him with any vague consolation. 

  
                                 ....


	2. Move along, like i know you do.

 Minseok texted in their group chat asking everyone to come down to the studio for an urgent meeting. 

“Is everything alright, you sounded pretty serious over the text?” Sehun comments glancing at the small guitarist who is already waiting for them as they all stepped inside the room.

“Yah it is serious” Minseok nods his head. 

“Please tell me you aren’t leaving too we might as well disband then huh” Jongdae  taunts unzipping his jacket. 

To which Chanyeol sends a death glare at the keyboardist. 

“Too soon to joke Dae” Sehun smacks him in the arm. Sehun might be the youngest but Jongdae is the one who needs a brain to mouth filter for his comments. 

Jongdae shrugs without an ounce of regret. 

“Anyway insensitive jokes aside, seriously why did you call us here?” Chanyeol enquires leaning on the wall. 

“Well I had a talk with Soo” Minseok pauses to see Chanyeol who immediately stiffens at the mention of his name, “I asked him to send in the vocalist so we can audition him” 

“I don’t remember agreeing to any of this” Chanyeol protests furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Too bad we all agree, it’s 3 against 1, until and unless you can come up with a better solution we might as well hear him” Minseok replies calmly. 

Chanyeol immediately snaps his mouth shut, inspite of being the leader he has never spoken up against Minseok as he is the oldest, and he has always considered the guitarist as his elder brother. 

“Well lets see how it goes, if he doesn’t fit the sound of our band we will look for someone else...I have a lot of friends in other bands I can arrange someone” Sehun suggests eyeing Chanyeol who looks completely out of it. 

Minseok rolls his eyes, “I remember the time Dae was sick and you brought this girl to play in his place and then we found her completely trashed inside the closet even before the show started...no offense but I don’t have much faith in your friends” he smirks at Sehun whose face flushes in embarrassment. 

“That was one time Hyung, she is really good though I had no idea that she would end up getting stoned” Sehun whines loudly almost sounding like a toddler. 

Jongdae snickers and before he can say something, there is a knock on the door. 

Sehun standing near the door opens and turns to the others looking confused, as another guy’s head peeks in with a nervous smile. 

“This is the studio for Platonic Alle...Allegory right” he squints his eyes staring at his palm raised over his face trying to read the words. 

“Yah it is, who are you?” Sehun enquires eyeing the guy. 

“Ohh..I am Baekhyun..Kyungsoo sent me, he said that you guys need a vocalist” he looks up from his hand with a beaming smile. 

Sehun peers over the other’s hand, “You wrote the name of our band in your palm...you haven’t even heard of us?” He asks sounding genuinely offended. 

“Yah I was in a hurry and I wrote it down, and it got a little smudged...sorry I haven’t heard of you guys before is that okay?” Baekhyun’s eyes drifts over everyone. 

Before the drummer has an opportunity to say anything Minseok finally speaks trudging towards the door “It’s alright, Sehun loves bullying people” 

“I am Minseok, the guitarist of the band and please come in” He welcomes Baekhyun and leading him inside the studio. 

Chanyeol watches the guy and immediately wants to laugh, he is small almost the same height as Kyungsoo but lacks the confidence, in his bright yellow tshirt which is a size too big for him he looks like a child in adult’s clothes. From his soft flower boy face, and fluffy blonde hair he will probably fit singing in some bubblegum pop group definitely not their band.

Maybe he is being too judgemental but he can’t accept anyone in Kyungsoo’s position even after everything. 

“You have already met Minseok hyung he is the oldest and the wisest, this guy with the perpetual bored face is the baby drummer of our band- Sehun and I am Jongdae the keyboardist you might hate me or love there is no in between” Jongdae finishes the introduction winking at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun smiles in response and then his eyes questioningly darts towards the corner of the room. 

“And He...is?” 

“Ohh he is Chanyeol the full time angsty brooding hero and part time leader and bassist  of our band” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his bandmate, he nods his head slightly in acknowledgment, then shuffles towards his bass guitar. 

“So can you introduce yourself to us” Minseok drags a chair beside the keyboardist and settles himself. Sehun stands behind Minseok leaning over him. 

Baekhyun licks his lip nervously as he sees three pairs of curious eyes at him intently “I am Byun Baekhyun, I have a degree in performance art...I also know how to play a cello—“

”Cello? This isn’t a choir it’s an alternative rock band” Chanyeol scoffs. 

“Umm...I know I was just saying...sorry” 

“Please ignore him, he is just being difficult...anyway do you have any experience in performing?” Minseok asks looking slightly miffed at his bandmate. 

“Yah I used to be a part of a group we used have jam sessions in bar’s but we had some internal conflicts so anyway I don’t have stage fright if that’s what you are asking” Baekhyun offers with a small smile. 

“There is a huge difference in between live music in jazz bar’s with a few drunk people as audience and performing on stage in front of a huge crowd...guess you aren’t aware of it” Chanyeol jeers plugging the amp to his guitar. 

“Even though he is being a total dick he actually has a point” Jongdae says quirking his lips. 

Seeing Baekhyun’s crestfallen expression Minseok quickly changes the topic, “We can discuss that later, why don’t you show us what you got...Kyungsoo had really nice things to say about you” 

“Well let’s not forget he was just trying to get his ass out of the problem” Jongdae rolls his eyes adjusting the volume of his keyboard. 

“Okay...guys lets get ready” Minseok stands up gesturing them to take their positions infront of their instruments,then he turns to Chanyeol “We need the bass too” 

“Fine, Il play” his eyes flickers from the guitarist to the new guy, “Can you even sing something rock-ish?” Chanyeol asks tilting his head to the side. 

Baekhyun just nods in response, his fist balling up feeling insulted not that anyone can see through the long sleeves of his hoodie anyway. He wonders why Kyungsoo never mentioned that the bassist is an asshole. 

“Also in case if your planning to sing Wonderwall then just don’t” 

“Chanyeol give it a rest...let him sing whatever he likes” Finally Sehun interrupts feeling bad for Baekhyun. He remembers the day he auditioned for the band and Chanyeol was really nice to him...he knows the reason behind his friend’s taunting and bad mood. 

“I wasnt gonna, Anyway I thought Il sing Call me when your sober if that’s okay” Baekhyun answers curtly. 

Recieving a supportive nod from the others and just a blank stare from Chanyeol, Baekhyun closes his eyes and breaths out slowly before starting the soft, opening chords to the song only pausing between the beats. 

Chanyeol stares at the singer lazily as his fingers work the strings of the bass, he honestly has no expectation from Baekhyun. He imagines Kyungsoo’s singing which has always been something that he can’t seem to get out of his head. 

As Baekhyun reaches to the chorus he finally opens his eyes fixing his gaze on the wall infront. 

Surprisingly Baekhyun has a powerful voice and he even belts out the high notes smoothly. 

As he finishes Jongdae lurches from his seat towards him, “Fuck! you are really good” he gushes. 

“Thank you” Baekhyun sounds a bit out of breath. 

“Kyungsoo was right, this was..this was great” Minseok replies encouragingly. Even Sehun gives him a thumbs up with a big grin from behind his drum set. 

Baekhyun blushes slightly at the compliment, then he turns to Chanyeol with a forced smile, “So what did you think?” 

“It was okay I guess,i would like to hear another song though and try to make some eye contact with everyone...you are really stiff” Chanyeol offers his opinion with a small shrug. 

“Another song? now?” Baekhyun implores widening his eyes. 

“Well you don’t really expect us to come to a decision based on one song do you?” 

“No no, I just need a few minutes...that’s all” 

“Take your time” Jongdae pats his shoulder and goes back to his keyboard. 

Gulping down some water, and calming his nerves Baekhyun picks up the microphone. He sings softly this time with more confidence as he relaxes with the music.  

‘ _Those_ _three words_  
_Are_ _said_ _too_ _much_  
_They're_ _not_ _enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If_ _I_ _just_ _lay_ _here_  
_Would_ _you_ _lie_ _with_ _me_ _and_ _just_ _forget_ _the_ _world_?’

Chanyeol looks up to find Baekhyun staring at him directly, He can see the spots of gold dancing in his irises and there something hypnotising about it and he isn’ sure why, feeling unnerved Chanyeol tears his gaze away. 

This time finishing the song Baekhyun bows to them and goes back to sit on the chair wiping the tiny beads of sweat from his forehead.  

“Thank you for today,you can leave...we will let you know the result” Chanyeol deadpans fixing his guitar on the stand ignoring the glare from Minseok. 

“Sorry he isn’t usually like this, it’s just that we have a gig in a few weeks and we don’t have a vocalist, we are kinda under pressure” Sehun quickly apologises on his friend’s behalf. 

Baekhyun just nods his head with a small smile. 

“We will give you a call immediately when we come down to a decision, you are really amazing...thank you so much for today” Minseok says shaking his hand. 

Baekhyun waits as the guitarist saves his phone number, he stops for a second then smirks “Hey don’t ask someone to make an eye contact when you can’t even look them in the eye and talk”

Chanyeol lifts his head up and gapes at him, his jaw clenches in irritation but he stays quiet to avoid further conflict. 

Waving a goodbye to the others Baekhyun leaves. 

                                 ....

“He has my vote” Jongdae blurts out after sometime to which both Sehun and Minseok bob their head in approval. 

“Don’t you have something to say?” Jongdae nudges Chanyeol. 

“What do you guys want me to say anyway? By the looks of it you three are already fangirling enough” Chanyeol says mockingly. 

“You know you are being really rude since the beginning, What is your problem anyway?” Minseok’s tone raises slightly which is so unlike of him. 

“I don’t know” Chanyeol shrugs and goes back to poking the hole on the knee of his ripped jeans. 

“Guess what you need to know, because we have a gig, I get it that you don’t want anyone to take Kyungsoo’s place, but news flash he is gone and we have to move on...and so do you” Minseok’s face flushes scarlet as he snaps. 

“Calm down Hyung, Chanyeol is just upset” Sehun says quitely his eyes wavering between the other’s. 

“We all are upset, but Chanyeol here is acting like a prepubescent teenager as if the whole situation is only affecting him, stop being so selfish for once” 

Chanyeol fixes his gaze on the ground. 

“It’s a little different for him isn’t it” Jongdae says gently placing a hand on Chanyeol’s back to which He looks at the keyboardist who is staring back at him sympathetically. 

“Hey I maybe an ass sometimes but am not stupid...I know” Jongdae murmurs with a smile. 

“Guess I wasn’t that subtle with my feelings was i?” Chanyeol asks, suddenly he feels like an open book ready for everyone to read. 

“I...I didn’t know...why didn’t you tell me?” Minseok’s expression softens as he reaches out to touch the bassists hand. 

“What did you want me to say? I valued our friendship so much that I didn’t even have the nerve to tell him, I kept thinking that someday he will understand that I didn’t know when our band became second best to him” Chanyeol’s voice chokes a little, he looks up to see the other three gazing at him sadly. It makes him feel more suffocated, the last thing he needs is pity for his failed love life. 

“No one is going to replace Kyungsoo you know...I understand how you feel” Minseok says after sometime. 

Chanyeol knows no one can actually understand how he feels but he appreciates the support from them, he adds with a smile “I am sorry how I behaved today, if you guys want to take him it’s fine with me” 

“Are you sure? We don’t want to do anything if you don’t feel comfortable with it...” Jongdae sighs. 

“No no, the show is more important than my ego. We need a singer anyway...Baekhyun is okay I guess..I mean better than okay” Chanyeol says reassuringly. 

“Great! I knew you would come around, Sehun you owe me 20 bucks” Jongdae laughs sticking his palm out to the younger to which Sehun groans. 

“You guys made a bet on this? Seriously?” Chanyeol asks looking baffled. 

“Yah I thought you will never agree on accepting Baekhyun in our band since you were being such a bitch to him, can’t believe I lost to Dae” Sehun scowls as he takes out the money from his wallet. 

“I texted Baekhyun, he will be there for our rehearsal tomorrow..” Minseok replies eyes glued to his phone. 

Chanyeol nods his head distractedly as he listens to the ongoing banter between his band mates slowly all the thoughts clustering his mind tune out as he realises that maybe things will be okay since he has his friends with him maybe not now but definitely with time.  

                                 ....


	3. If I’d found the right words to say

Chanyeol raises his hand in the air gesturing for them to stop, everyone abruptly halts  playing their instruments and looks at the bassist in surprise.

Baekhyun pauses midway at the chorus, “What happened?” He asks in confusion.

“It doesn’t sound right...specially the pre-chorus, it sounds way too high pitched” Chanyeol states in dissatisfaction. Jongdae turns his head and exchanges a look with Minseok who just sighs heavily.

They are just practising their own songs with Baekhyun to make him familiar with their music. This is the second time that Chanyeol has stopped in the middle because he isn’t  content with how things are going.

Still clutching onto the lyrics sheet Baekhyun says softly, “Sorry, Il tone it down...can we start from the beginning?” He is trying his best to sound polite. 

After Jongdae plays his opening keyboard solo on cue Baekhyun grabs the microphone tightly bringing it closer to his face he starts singing. Keeping in mind he sings softly, lowering his pitch. Baekhyun still hanging on his last note again gets stopped by Chanyeol who fans his hand dismissively with an annoyed expression. 

“Now what?” Jongdae asks in impatience. 

Chanyeol swings the guitar over his shoulder, “Baekhyun’s voice is getting drowned out by the drumming” 

“So it’s my fault now?” Sehun quirks an eyebrow pointing his finger to himself. 

Chanyeol shakes his head “No, Baekhyun your voice is sounding too soft” he says staring at the vocalist with a blank face. 

“I thought you wanted me to lower my pitch just now” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol like he has said the most ridiculous thing. 

“Well something definitely doesn’t sound right...this song is part of our show...seems like we have to change the set list since you are not able to sing this correctly” Chanyeol declares going back to his own position. 

Baekhyun can feel his ears heating up. 

“Hey it’s his second day of rehearsal cut him some slack...He needs time to understand the sound” Minseok finally suggests eyeing both of them. 

“That’s the problem we don’t have a lot of time in our hands” Chanyeol says matter of factly. 

Baekhyun nods his head admittingly, “Fine just play after Jongdae’s part, Il try to sing correctly _this_  time” he knows his words are coming off a bit rude but he honestly feels tired of being put to blame. 

Sehun quickly starts upon the drum, and others play along with him as Baekhyun taking a deep breath sings, he thinks this time it’s going well since Chanyeol hasn’t stopped him yet. As the song transitions to the outro, Chanyeol suddenly strums a more different tune, Minseok looks up furrowing his eyebrows but he matches his chords with the other and Jongdae also accommodates by adjusting his settings immediately. Baekhyun fails to catch up with them and goes off track. 

Everyone halts staring at him questioningly. 

“Sorry” Baekhyun puts the microphone back to its stand and steps away from it. 

“Why did you change the tune out of nowhere?” Baekhyun huffs standing in front of Chanyeol. 

“Excuse me, did you even listen to the song? That’s how it goes” Chanyeol argues widening his eyes. 

“I did listen to the song” Baekhyun shot back. 

“Well we are playing the new arrangement, it is also added in the CD I gave you...you clearly haven’t listened to it” Chanyeol’s lips curve into a mocking smile as if he has won a round of whatever internal war he thinks he is on. 

Before Baekhyun has a chance to reply Sehun taps the ride cymbal with his drumstick as if to draw attention, “Can we take a break so they can argue in peace because I need a smoke” 

“Yes please me too” Jongdae gets up from his bench and accompanies  Sehun out of the room. 

After the two leave, Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol and counters him with firmness “You could have just given me a heads up that your aren’t playing the original one”

“I thought you are a trained singer aren’t you supposed to be able to face challenges?” Chanyeol throws a taunting glance at him and goes back to plucking random strings on his guitar. 

“That’s enough” Minseok cuts in glowering at the bassist, “Il help you run through the songs once again before we start practicising” he turns towards Baekhyun with a smile. 

“Sure” Baekhyun follows the other quietly ignoring Chanyeol. 

After going over the song with Minseok playing the guitar Baekhyun somewhat feels more confident. 

As Sehun and Jongdae get back from their break they reposition themselves to their instruments and get ready to rehearse. 

However this time Baekhyun finally gets to sing the whole song without any further complaints.

When they come down to the last song for the day, Baekhyun has to admit its a difficult one with a lot of high and low notes, he isn’t exactly used to practicing for such long hours and gets out of breath as he tries to transition from one resister to the other. It affects his voice and his eyes automatically dart towards Chanyeol who stops playing and clicks his tongue in disapproval. 

“It’s alright, guess you are tired” Sehun says loudly watching the embarrassed look on Baekhyun’s face “We all are actually, I am sweating bullets right now” he adds wiping his face. 

Baekhyun gives a small smile to the drummer understanding that he is trying to lighten the situation. 

Chanyeol twists his head to the back and scoffs, “Sehun we have only practiced for what like 3 hours? We usually do more how are you even tired?” 

Baekhyun swallows the obvious jibe that is indirectly aimed at him. 

“Chanyeol can I have a minute?” Baekhyun finally speaks after being pushed over his edge for the nth time today. 

Hearing his name being called Chanyeol turns around with a startled expression, “What?” 

“Can I talk to you? alone?” Baekhyun requests  

Chanyeol stares at him with hardened eyes for a few seconds then nods his head and follows the singer out of the door as the others watch them curiously. 

 

Baekhyun keeps walking until they reach the corner of the road. The place is quieter than the main street where their studio is settled in. Chanyeol crosses his arms and leans on the wall waiting for whatever the other has to say he watches the street lights clicking on as the sunlight slowly subdues. 

Baekhyun steps in front of Chanyeol so he can face him “Why did you agree to take me in the band if you hate me so much?” He questions bluntly. 

 _What_? Chanyeol looks at the shorter trying to comprehend his question. 

“Who said I hate you?”

Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip pausing then he speaks again, “Well then you clearly have some personal vendetta against me” 

Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle at the other’s choice of words, “Sorry but I can assure you that it’s nothing personal” 

“Then why are you acting like this since the moment I stepped inside the studio the very first day, you absolutely can’t stand me being a part of the band...you can tell me you know” Baekhyun’s voice sounds a lot softer this time and somehow it tugs on a sentiment in Chanyeol’s heart he wonders if he has been behaving so rudely. 

Heaving a sigh Chanyeol shakes his head, “It’s nothing like that...I am sorry if I acted so closed off, I am usually more patient it’s just that..” he trails of hesitatingly, he isn’t sure what to say. He knows that he is taking out the buried anger and hurt caused by someone else on Baekhyun which is childish and unlike him. 

“It’s just what?” Baekhyun asks under his breath “Tell me if I am doing something wrong?” 

“I am sorry,Il try not be behave that way from now on anyway let’s go back” Chanyeol mumbles zipping up his jacket upto his neck, suddenly realising how awkward it is standing with Baekhyun alone without his band mates and he curses himself for agreeing to come with him.

Chanyeol takes a step off the pavement and momentarily stops as he feels a tug on his sleeve, he glances at Baekhyun inquisitively. 

“If I wanted to hear you apologising I would have confronted you infront of everyone, and not ask you to talk to me alone” Baekhyun comments with an unreadable expression. 

“They what do you want to hear?” Chanyeol’s asks eyes drifting to Baekhyun’s long fingers’s still clutching on his jacket. 

“The truth” as if realising Baekhyun loosens his grip blushing a little, even though it’s not really visible under the yellow street lights it somehow doesn’t go unnoticed from Chanyeol eyes. 

“The only reason I agreed to audition for this band because Kyungsoo requested me, he is a good friend of mine and he told me that this was really important to him, that he would mean a lot to him” 

Chanyeol looks away at the mention of his name. Baekhyun too involved in his thoughts goes on, “He told me that this band is a part of his life also the band mates...and I honestly like being a part of it everyone is really nice to me except you. I don’t expect you to like me just now but you have been behaving like you regret me being part of the band” Baekhyun finally pauses to take a breath from his ranting licking his lips. 

“I don’t regret taking you” Chanyeol confesses, and it’s true even though he doesn’t want to admit Baekhyun is good and has exceeded his expectations with his skills.

“Did he ever tell you why he left?” Chanyeol inquires out of curiosity, He wonders Kyungsoo thought of him when he talked about the band being a part of his life. Probably not. 

Baekhyun blinks a few times, “He said that it was time he did something else...”

Chanyeol just nods with a small smile. 

“Is that why you are angry?” Baekhyun asks seriously but his voice has a concerned tone that makes Chanyeol look back at him. 

“Did you not want him to leave?” He asks again this time it’s a mere whisper but Chanyeol hears it alright. 

“You can say that” Chanyeol agrees letting his lips curl into a sad smile. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth then snaps it shut immediately, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s face as if searching for more answers. He wraps his arms around his body as the cold wind blows, teasing his blonde locks draped over his forehead. 

Chanyeol realises that Baekhyun isn’t wearing any warm layers other than a long sleeved tshirt which says ‘ _You_ _are_   _the_   _CSS_ _to_ _my_ _HTML_ ’ he had held himself from making an off handed comment the moment Baekhyun had stepped inside the studio but right now he knows that the other will probably fall sick if they stand here for too long. 

“It’s getting cold let’s go inside” Chanyeol mutters pointing towards the studio, Baekhyun nods his head and starts walking beside him. 

“Can’t have you mess up our songs because of a bad throat” Chanyeol says but there is no sarcasm in his tone instead he grins at the other. 

Baekhyun groans exasperatedy at that, “Here I thought you actually care about me” he chuckles back at him. 

The rest of the short time walk they both fall silent but it doesn’t feel awkward, When they finally reach the studio Jongdae exclaims the moment Chanyeol closes the door behind him, “Woah you guys came back in one piece...thought someone would have had his head ripped off” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his friend being so over dramatic, and Baekhyun laughs settling himself on another spare chair. 

“So you guys are cool now?” Sehun asks innocently. 

“You can say that” Baekhyun answers to Sehun then turns around to face Chanyeol giving him a knowing look, as if they are sharing a secret that only both of them know.

Chanyeol grins at him, and for the first time it isn’t forced or mocking, it comes naturally and he feels a sense of comfort in it when Baekhyun smiles back at him, Chanyeol can’t help but think that it’s a nice smile and he wouldn’t mind seeing more of it. 

                              .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to dear music experts I have no idea how the instruments work so if I make any technical error please forgive me :P

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven’t posted in awhile, I have been into the Rock Band AU thing lately and this one will focus on the theme, friendship among the members and of course ChanBaek. But I might add some other ships that I haven’t written before. Just trying to be a little experimental with this one.


End file.
